Swim-Suited to a T
swimsuitedtoat1.jpg swimsuitedtoat2.jpg Swim-Suited to a T shows Gene Marshall in the film Love for Sail. Info SKU: 92017 Released: 2007 Circa: 1954 Edition: 800 Inspiration: Company: Integrity Toys Retail: $129.00 Doll Gene doll with ash blonde hair, styled in bangs and ponytail. Red lips, soft brown eyeshadow. Outfit Turquoise swimsuit with winged bodice. Accessories Natural straw hat with turquoise chiffon scarf, white sunglasses. Shoes Turquoise strapped wedge sandals. Jewelry Pearl bead post earrings. Description Imagine yourself standing in front of a perfect shoreline: a stretch of pure, golden sand against a turquoise blue horizon. Then imagine that, as you stand there, you reflect these colors back to the ocean. If you’re “Swim-Suited to a ‘T’,” you don’t need to imagine such a thing. Gene’s sculpted swimsuit is a piece of ocean-blue perfection, hugging her curves and sharing the color of the sea with us mortals on land. The winged bodice of the suit is draped and fitted in a classic 1950’s silhouette, and the shoes for the shore are matching multi-strapped sandals. Beneath a large natural-straw sun hat, banded and tied with a turquoise chiffon scarf, Gene wears white cat’s-eye sunglasses and pearl earrings. Script / Star File Excerpt from a 1952 cover story from "Your Move Cavalcade" magazine: "Beach Costume Suits to a T! Love for Sail June 23rd, 1952 "...and fans crowded the sands of Malibu (standing in for the Côte d'Azur) as Gene Marshall and her Best Buddy Ivy Jordan filmed a beach scene from Gene's new film, Love for Sail--the story of a group of enterprising secretaries who empty their bank accounts to search for Mr Right on a glamorous cruise. Mary (Gene) just can't seem to keep her dainty foot out of her mouth when the handsome captain is in sight--even under the watchful eye of traveling companion Muriel (Ivy)... FADE IN EXTERIOR. THE BEACH ON THE COTE D'AZUR. The summer sand shines in the sunlight. Mary and Muriel are running down the beach, tossing abeach ball back and forth. Mary is in a stunning blue swimsuit, and Muriel wears a black suit covered with big, floppy flowers that match her bathing cap. They fall down, onto a blanket spread out by the water. Each grabs a sandwich from a basket dotted with cruise stickers. CUT TO MEDIUM SHOT OF MARY MARY (GENE) Oh Muriel - isn't this pure heaven? It feels so good to get on solid ground- and off that boat and and out from under the watchful eye of Captain Van Grumpy! CUT TO MEDIUM SHOT OF MURIEL Muriel shakes her head in amazement. MURIEL (IVY) Mary. I just don't understand you. We all emptied our bank accounts to take this cruise to meet handsome and eligible men. The Captain is handsome. He is eligible. And from what I've seen he's a man. All man. More man than you can shake a stick at-- and let me tell you, if I had a stick, I'd be shaking it! He's invited you to eat at the Captain's Table.You took a tray in your stateroom. He's offered to show you the Boiler Room. You got steamed. He offered to show you the mizzen mast at midnight--and if that's not an offer of true love, I don't know what it is! So what's the skinny, Minnie? CUT TO MEDIUM SHOT OF TWO GIRLS MARY Honestly, Muriel. Can't you see it? There's just something in his manner. Imperious. Snooty. Sometime, just look at the way he walks the deck. He acts like he's in charge of the ship. MURIEL Mary, we've been through all this before. He IS in charge of the ship! Or didn't anybody tell you that? MARY (flustered) Well. Well. That's beside the point. I swear, Muriel, whenever I hear him say... She stands up and starts to do an impersonation of The Captain. MARY "Ho there, crew, forty knots ahead and heave to there!" Suddenly, the sea behind her is blocked from view-by The Captain standing behind her. CUT TO CLOSEUP OF MURIEL Muriel trying to get Mary's attention, contorting her face into all sorts of warning looks, coupled with smiles at The Captain. CUT TO CLOSEUP OF MARY Mary looks at Muriel, confused. MARY What in the world is wrong with you? Do you have sand in your suit? Or... Finally, the light dawns on Mary. She glances over her shoulder, and without turning or missing a beat, reaches down, grabs her hat and sunglasses, slaps them on and says to Muriel.... MARY (with bad French accent) Aur revoir mon ami --- and if you see your ami Mary, tell her that I said...Sacre Bleu!!! Mary runs off down the beach, as The Captain looks on, amused. FADE OUT Category:Items released in 2007 Category:Items circa 1954 Category:Gene Category:Dressed Doll Category:Integrity Toys Category:Items missing inspiration Category:Items missing price